Wedding Day
The day has come. The day Blue & Pink get married. What could possibly go wrong? Your about to find out! Characters *Blue *Pink *Red *Rapper *Wednesday *Lord Tourettes *Ryle *Broseph *Spark *Darla *Lad *Fox *Vio *Madelene *Scarlet *Jess *Wolf (mentioned) *Emily (cameo) *Earl Grey (cameo) *Gerald Butler (cameo) *Auburn (mentioned) *Indigo (mentioned) Transcript (Pink is in her room getting ready for the wedding while Wednesday helps her) Pink: I can’t believe the happiest day of my life has finally come! I feel like I’m about to burst with excitement. Wednesday: (stops brushing Pink’s hair for a moment) …You don’t mean that literally, right? (cuts to Blue in his room at the apartment with Red & Ryle) Blue: The day's come! I'm so nervous! Red: What's so bad about marrying Pink? Ryle: Yeah. Blue: Just wish me luck guys. Rapper: We'll be there with you man. Mysterious Man: I'll help too. Rapper: The fuck!? Who's there?! Mysterious Man: Woah I'm not here for trouble! Ryle: Relax he's a friend of mine. Rapper: (glares) What you here for? Blue: What's your name? Mysterious Man: I'm Spark. Blue: (checks watch) Shit! I gotta go! Ryle: Red, Rapper this is Spark. Red: Sup Spark? Spark: Sup. Pink: Thanks Jess. Jess: I hope you have great children in the future! (Pink suddenly becomes shocked) Pink: Jess! Jess: Oh! Sorry Pink! That went to soon. (shows L.T. Darla, Madelene and Scarlet in another room) Lord Tourettes: (excited) I'm so FUCKING proud! Madelene: So, how should the, how you say, cake look like? Lord Tourettes: Sprinkly! With SHIT of Blue & Pink! (giggles) Madelene: (wide eyed) …What? (Scarlet writes on some paper “Don’t you mean ‘figures’?”.) (Lord Tourettes nods) Madelene: Err…alright then. (goes into the kitchen) Lord Tourettes: I hope Wednes-''GAY'' is alright FUCKING Blue! Blue: (to Darla) You think this tuxedo will suit me well? Darla: (bored) I don’t know. Just wear a regular fancy tuxedo or whatever. Blue: Oh crap! It's time! Rapper: Well then we'd best be going. Darla: (grabs Wednesday) Later wankers. (teleports away with her) Rapper: And luckily I know someone who's great at throwing parties. (picks up phone) Blue: You don't mean Wolf do you? Rapper: (lies) What? No! (Rapper makes a phone call, it then cuts to the church) Blue: I wonder where Auburn & Indigo are? Wednesday: They had to go to Europe to visit Auburn’s sister; but, (gives Blue a card with a picture of wedding bells on it) they sent you and Pink cards. Red: (bored) Where's Fox!? She would have been happy Blue & Pink are getting married! Plus I can stare at her fucking boobs! (cuts to Pink getting ready while Fox & Vio help her) Fox: You got everything Pink? Pink: Yeah. I think so. Vio: Are you calm Pink? Pink: Well, uhh… Vio: Do not let your feeling get in the way of you path. Trust in the force. Fox: What she means is breath and relax. Pink: Oh; okay. Thank you. Both of you. Lord Tourettes: (comes in) It's time. (walks out) Vio and Fox: You look beautiful Pink. Fox: Go knock him dead. (Lord Tourettes plays the piano to the wedding) Lord Tourettes: (sings) Here comes the FUCK! '' Blue: Uh, you don't need to sing LT. Lord Tourettes: Oh! Okay! (continues playing) (Madelene and Scarlet quietly come up from under the food table and set the cake down.) Madelene: (slightly worried) I hope no one sees us yet. Blue: Looks like everything is going fine. Rapper: Just be calm and you'll get through. Lad: (comes from the side with barrels of beer) Where do I put these down!? Rapper: Just put them on that giant table! Blue: What the!? RAPPER!!! Red: Now this is a wedding! Lord Tourettes: (really excited) Here comes the ''BITCH! Darla: (impatiently calling from her seat with Broseph, Wednesday, and Emily) IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME! (Gerald Butler & Earl Grey come up from behind the seat to slap Darla's mouth shut.) Wednesday: (whispers) Shh! Quiet! (Pink walks up to Blue in her dress while Wednesday walks on the stage and Lord Tourettes stops playing) (Spark and Ryle watches) Broseph: Good luck speaking Wednes! Wednesday: (blushes) Thanks. Spark: (to Red) You know, I like weddings. Red: Most boring wedding I've been to! Except when Lad came. Spark: (punches Red in the shoulder) (whispers) Dude! (Wednesday starts reading) Wednesday: Friends and family, we are here to celebrate the marriage of Blue & Pink. Pink, do you wish to take Blue to be your lawful wedded husband, ‘till death do you shall part? Pink: I do. Wednesday: And Blue, do you wish to take Pink to be your lawful wedded wife, ‘till death do you shall part? Blue: I do. Wednesday: Then by the power within me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. (Spark gets excited) (Blue & Pink kiss and everyone cheers) Spark: Best Wedding EVER!!! Ryle: I'd admit it's kinda good... (Darla starts to cry over Wednesday’s speech.) Darla: Sh-She has the voice of a dark angel! (grabs a tissue and blows her nose) (Broseph and Emily watch Darla blow her nose with disgusted expression.) (Blue & Pink go into the wedding car) Blue: (sighs) The best thing that has ever happened to me has come true. Pink: The same goes for me too. (everyone watches the car drive off from the church) Red: ALRIGHT! BEER PARTY!! Madelene: Don’t forget the cake! (Scarlet holds up a sign pointing to the cake.) Red: CAKE!! (eats whole cake) Madelene: …Well, at least someone had…a piece. Spark: ALRIGHT!!! WHO WANTS TO GET HAMMERED!!?!? Oh WAIT!! I forgot something!! (uses instant transmission to teleport and come back with hot fresh ramen) WHO WANTS SOME?! Darla: (runs up to Wednesday) Wednesday! Y-Your s-speech w-was s-so touch-ching… (continues to cry) Wednesday: Really? Two wonderful people got married and my speech was all you cared about? Spark: So Red since they're married I think I'll be your roommate! Red: Sorry bro! But Wolf's my new roommate! Spark: Oh, but can I join!? Red: I'll have to ask Wolf. Spark: (Japanese) Kay, not a problem. Broseph: So, I wonder who will get married next? (winks at Wednesday) (Wednesday blushes while Darla (who stopped crying) gives Broseph a thumbs up.) '-end-' Trivia *First marriage of a DF couple. *Pink's parents, Bluette and Harold from Meet the Parents made a cameo in this episode. *When Broseph flirted with Wednesday after wandering who would get married next, it's hinted he might be wanting to marry Wednesday soon. *First debut of Spark. Gallery Wedding Day 1.png|Madelene and Scarlet hiding under the table with the wedding cake. Wedding Day 2.png|Shut up, Darla. Wedding Day 3.png|Blue & Pink are about to say their vows. Wedding Day 4.png|"Don’t forget the cake!" Wedding Day 5.png|"So, I wonder who will get married next?" Wedding Day - Lane 2.png|"Ugh, I hate weddings." Wedding Day 6.png|"Hey! Easy on the bow dude!" ''What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) '' Category:Episodes Category:August Releases